Children of the Wilderness
by angelofredemption13
Summary: After Lilith feels the cold steel will Erik let another outcast learn to be lonely?
1. steel

Note: this will probably be the goriest chapter i promise! and dont worry! erik will be in it a lot more next chapter!

It was so dark.

And before that... I dont know. Maybe it was always this dark but I dont think so.

I felt trapped. LIke I was buried alive or- I dont even know.

I was aware of a constant heavy breathing. I dont know how long it was there but it scared me. God it was so dark.

It took a little while and then I realized what it was: it was my breathing.

It was jagged and broken off. Like I was struggling or out of breath. And when I really tried to stop, I couldnt. My heart was racing I realized. But over what? I made to call out, maybe then I would understand.

All that came out were muffled sounds. I was unable to open my mouth.

I guess that was when I started to panic. I tried to move to break free and then I realized I was tied down. All at once I began to realize my surroundings, or at least something because I couldnt see so I didnt know what it looke dlike where I was because I couldnt see. It was cold. but I wasnt outside. and the smell! oh my god! I nevere smelled anything like this before. I imagine if death had a smell that this would be it.

And I held my breath and all there was was my heart beat... my heart beat was all I heard but-

No.

It wasn't all I heard.

It was raspy. And deep. And loud. It was not my breathing. If the lights were on I guess you would have seen them go wide in terror.

Ignoring the tie around my mouth I was about to scream and that was when there were lights. When I began to scream. Which only made me scream more.

Oh why did I wish that I would be able to see? Why? Why? The room it couldnt be what I imagined it to be but it was the walls were covered in oh god I dont even want to imagine what I thought I saw but I knew it was true. There were bright stains all ove the walls and it could only be one thing and all at once i thought of the smell and next thing I knew I was throwing up all over and

There was laughter.

Not like a funny ha-ha laughter but this laughter was different. It was different like the bowels of hell. That's where this laughter must have been from.

I saw the man approaching me and in a surge it all came back.

Oh my god! It was my date! We had been going steady for months! We had even talked about marriage and the future and children and how we would grow old together and sing and dance throughout the years and how wonderful it would be. I actually started believing in soul mates and thought about turning back to my faith.

We had gone out and he was no of himself. Him and his brother. When we left there had been a fight. Over another lady, I'm not sure. Anyways Phillipe had been out of sorts but I didnt think muchof it. We went to a pub which was something new for me but once again I didnt think much of it. We did shots of Jack Daniels and I went to the bathroom. Then I got really dizzy and-

-and I ended up hear.

Phillipes hair was a wild mess. What was usually well kept and of teh foppish style wasfull of mad tangles and dangerous looking. But that was nothing compared to his eyes.

Oh. His eyes. How can i begin to describe them?

Oh Phillipe those gorgeous eyes. Your beutiful eyes that I used to kiss every time I saw them, when we woke up together in the mornigns. How often I would speak to you about those eyes and how much I loved him.

They werent anything I remembered. They were full of madness and a desire that I didnt quite understand. I had seen lust before in those beautiful orbs. But this? Oh no, this wasnt the lust that I had seen those wonderful days on the beach. This was full of carnage.

Looking back, I didn't have the time to be as scared as I should have been. HOwever the lust was answered in the next moment when a glint caught my eye. A glint of steel. cold unforgiving steel that would ravage me without a second thought.

Had i noticed i would have put up a futile fight. But I didnt'. I met his eyes with mine. Pleading. I didnt understand.

I read in places that when you are injured that you don't feel the pain. I never believed it. How could that make sense. Breaking bone. Breaking skin, Slicing you like you slice a turkey at thanksgiving. I don't understand it, but it's true.

I only felt wet and I figured that was sweat from me. Sweat from him dripping on me as he straddled me on the chair I was bound at. He was still laughing. And I realized he had cut away the binding around my mouth.

"Oh Phillipe!" I cried out. "Please, Please what are you doing my pet?"

"Lilith...oh my dear."

It was when the sweat dripped into my mouth I realized the truth. It wasn't sweat. It was blood. My blood. I screamed and started to struggle.

"My my my dear Lilly Lilly Lith. Be a good doll and do not struggle so. YOu were doing so well."

"Please." I begged. "I don't understand. I dont..." I coughed. I was already losing a lot of blood.

"Oh youre all the same. So kind. When you get what you want. Look t you beg now. youre not getting what you want now are you? Little dolly sluts. Little harlets! I spit on you all"

And as you can imagine he spit on me.

After what must have been a few seconds but felt liek eternity he cut my bindings.

"You can go." is all he said.

I got up. I had to get out of there. Somehow he was letting me go with my life still. I went to take a step and somehow I dont understand how, ended up on the ground. I began to cry. I had been so strong, but I couldnt be strong anymore. I'm sorry, I just couldnt. And that laughing. Did it ever end?

"Oh Lilly Lilly Lith you can go. As long asyou can exit the door!" he continued laughing and repeating things to himself and I did not understand him. I just knew what I had to do so I did it I began to crawl towards the door.

He let me to. Till i got out the open door and was outside. It was in an alley and it was raining. I just wanted to rest a moment. REst and close my eyes.

But he was behind me. But he said I could go. I dont understand.

I did close my eyes. But I didnt fall asleep. I began to pray. I prayed to the god and the son and all the saints that I never really believed in. Except that moment when soul mates were real. When everything was grand and gay.

I didnt know anymore what was blood and what was tears and what was rain. But I didn know I was so tired. And at least it didnt hurt. I dont think I was even scared.

There was as cream. I didnt understand why I was screaming. I was so relaxed. So comfortable.

And there he was scooping me up like a fractured doll. My angel.


	2. blackness

how can you see into my eyes like open doors

leading you down into my core

where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

until you find it there and lead it back home

-amy lee-

Once again I opened my eyes to darkness. This time it didnt take long to be fearful of what I couldnt see. I moved to struggle against my bindings to find that I wasnt bound. Instead I was enveloped in warmth and softness. As I thrashed soreness filled me and I cried out (also not bound) in pain.

In my minds eye I saw steel and it frightened me.

My breathing was ragged and broken. I was out of breath by time I felt the presence in my room.

"Who's there!" I cried out.

No answer.

"I know someone is there. Please answer me." I tried to sit up but only failed. I was in so much pain. My whole body pulsed and throbbed.

I heard a swish and felt the presence of the room gone. In defeat I laid back down and tried to asses where I was. It felt damp. Luckily I was piled with luxouriiously soft blankets that I didnt feel the negative cold effect of that. I also smelled spice. Warm old spice.

Then there was darkness again.

The next time I woke up I immedietly felt that same presencse in the room.

"Please" I whispered... sobbing without tears. Everything was still black. So dark. I didn't want darkness anymore. I wanted happiness and warmth and Phillipe and how things were. And where was Phillipe. I must be with Phillipe even though he isnt talking. "Phillipe..."

A throat cleared and I heard a little sigh. But it wasnt like a normal sigh. This sigh was full of music. A sad music though. This clearly was not Phillipe, because he did not have a bone of music in him.

"Madmuazelle, I brought you tea"

It was like something recently uncanned. YOu could tell this voice was hardly used. It wasn't unpleasant like you would imagine, it was gorgeous and I wanted thsi voice to envelope me from all over.

"T-thank you." I replied, straining to sit up.

"I wouldn't recomend that. Just rest. Please."

"But your voice... it's so gorgeous. Please...keep talking."

There was silence and it was so profound and long I thought I lost the voice. Maybe it was in my head and I was really alone. OR maybe I was dead or crazy I don't know. I started to cry.

"Please Madmwahselle, please dont cry. How are you feeling"

I tried to comose myself. I couldnt imagine behaving badly in front of this voice. It was so beautful. HOpefully this voice wasnt in blackness like me and could see and hopefully my modest beauty would be enough to please him. I did not want it to go away.

I realized my situation. The constant blackness.

"Blackness... Monsewer. Why am I enveloped in blackness?"

"You...you better drink your tea. It's still piping hot.I'll let it cool and I'll be back shortly to assist you." and with another swish he left.

But the blackness!

---

Erik

---

The blackness!

What am I to tell her of the blackness? Why am I to tell her?

Because you're blind.

No that would be a lie.

A lie because I saved one eye.

I still cant comprehend the seen I saw that night. I didnt even know what she looked like she was so covered in blood. I didnt think she would make it within the next hour let alone be on the road to a speedy recovery now. I had intended to bury her in my undeground cemetery I had for "visitors" who came floating by water. To give her a dignified death instead of rotting in a gutter like a rat.

The man, I couldnt let him go. I snapped his neck with my lasso, but not before making it slow enough. So he felt a fraction of what she felt. And all his did was laugh. That laughter. I knew pure evil that moment. I cant imagine anyone killing for the sole purpose of killing. Even killing for self defense, I couldnt imagine that.

I carried her back to my lair and part way through I realized she was still alive. For a second our eyes met, something exchanged that i can not explain. And then it passed. She began coughing and shaking and instead of letting her go like I thought at first, I did everything in my power to save her.

After washing her off I realized she was beautiful. Or at least once beatiful. In my eyes she still way beautiful, except broken, like a broken beautiful doll.

What was naturally pale features were now a deathly palor. Even her plump full lips had a bluish hue, not a good sign. Her hair was long and full and striaght and black. I could imagine how it shined in the sunlight. It was so full of volume.

And her eyes... A shade of green that was not common. Except...

Whatever he did to her, I cannot imagine what she endured. He had destroyed her right eye, there was no way for me to reattach it. Not even with all the skills I had learned through the years traveling the continent. I did what I could to make things... aesthetically pleasing.

Her face and body were cut up in numerous othe rplaces. Her face endured the most but she was still beautiful. I learned many things in my travels and most of the scars will be minimal I feel. Though I will try to show her it doesnt matter...

One day though I know I will have to remove the bandages and she will have to see me.

I know it cannot be blackness forever.


End file.
